2048 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2048 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive season that featured 17 storms, 17 named storms, 10 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hurricane Alberto Hurricane Alberto was a moderate Category 1 that caused light to moderate damage in the Carolinas in early July. . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Beryl Tropical Storm Beryl was a moderate storm that passed through the lesser Antilles and made landfall in Puerto Rico in early August. . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Camden Tropical Storm Camden was a weak storm that passed through the Lesser Antilles and struck Venezuela in early August. . . . . . . Hurricane Debby Hurricane Debby was a fairly powerful hurricane that formed in and traversed the Atlantic subtropics in August. . . . . . . . Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Ernesto was a moderate hurricane that formed into a depression in the Western Caribbean, and traversed the Gulf of Mexico before striking Florida in August. . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Francine Tropical Storm Francine was a moderate tropical storm that impacted the Gulf Coast in late August. . . . . . . . Hurricane Gerard Hurricane Gerard was a powerful and intense Category 5 hurricane that struck South Carolina in early September, still as a major hurricane. . . . . . . Due to its impacts throughout the eastern United States, Gerard was retired in spring 2049 and replaced with Garrett for the 2054 season. . Hurricane Helene Hurricane Helene was a powerful Category 3 hurricane that formed in the western Caribbean, later striking the Gulf Coast after stalling in the Gulf of Mexico in early September. . . . . . . . Due to its impacts throughout the Caribbean and Gulf Coast, Helene was retired in spring 2049 and replaced with Heather for the 2054 season. . Tropical Storm Isaac Tropical Storm Isaac was a September tropical storm that struck Costa Rica before crossing over to the Eastern Pacific, where it peaked as a Category 1. . . . . . . . Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Joyce was a fairly powerful hurricane that reached major hurricane status as it passed over the Gulf Stream in September. . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Kirk Tropical Storm Kirk was a high-end tropical storm that struck Cuba and passed over the Bahamas in September, causing minor damage. . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Leslie Tropical Storm Leslie was a strong tropical storm that struck Alabama in late September, causing minor damage. . . . . . . . Hurricane Mason Hurricane Mason was an unusually long-lived and erratic major hurricane that took an unusual path as it stalled and looped over the Gulf Stream. . . . . . . . Hurricane Nadine Hurricane Nadine was a weak hurricane that tracked over the Lesser Antilles, Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic in October. . . . . . . . Hurricane Orville Hurricane Orville was an unusual hurricane which initially struck Louisiana, but curved back south into the Gulf of Mexico where it reintensified to strike Florida as a Category 2 in October. . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Patty Tropical Storm Patty was a moderate storm which struck Honduras and Belize in October, leaving minor impacts. . . . . . . . Hurricane Randall Hurricane Randall was a moderate hurricane which originated as a subtropical cyclone and went on to impact Atlantic Canada as a post-tropical cyclone. . . . . . . . Category:LckyTUBA Category:Future Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Costly seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Above-average seasons